The constitution mixing a Schottky junction and a pn junction (for example, MPS (Merged PIN Schottky Rectifier)) is known as a semiconductor device improving the trade-off of the forward voltage-leak current characteristics. MPS includes a plurality of p-type semiconductor region formed in an n-type semiconductor region and a Schottky barrier metal contacting the n-type semiconductor region and the p-type semiconductor region. If a reverse voltage is applied in MPS, pinch-off of depletion layers spreading from each p-type semiconductor region occurs at a low voltage. Herewith, electric field increase at the Schottky barrier junction portion is suppressed and a leak current is suppressed.